Misty's Secret
by Snip-Chip
Summary: Misty was in a trance that not even she could find the cause. Perhaps it had something to do with a black haired, pikachu loving friend. Could a certain blue haired cooridinater help Misty?


**DISCLAIMER:** We're hobos on the street!!! We own nada! Zip! Squat!!! If we did, there would be alot more dry humor....cuz there isn't any or enough, Dawn wouldn't be here, and Pokeshipping and Contestshipping would come true!!!!!!!!

**A/N:** This is a ONE-SHOT, only a ONE-SHOT, nothing but a ONE-SHOT. Please review and we don't care about flamers it's your time not ours.

**Misty's Secret**

Misty sat gloomily by the river, stuck in a trance since earlier that day. Not even her beloved Pokémon could break her of her hypnotic stare into the sun. Several hours had passed and the others were starting to worry. Some friends had even stopped by to try their pathetic attempts to bring her mind back, though none of them could figure out what was making her blank out this way, not even Misty herself knew the cause. She supposed it had something to do with Ash and his goodbye with Annabelle.

_Flashback_

_As Ash and the gang were leaving Annabelle's home, she had whispered that she had feelings for Ash. Nobody heard it except for Misty. To her it was as if someone had screamed it in her ear, and the horrid whispered words were replayed over and over again in Misty's head. She didn't mind that Annabelle felt this way towards Ash, she was just worried about how Ash might feel about the purple-haired psychic. Though Misty knew Ash was dense, from the way he and Annabelle were splashing happily in the water made her heart sink. Then again, why should she care? It's not as if she liked him or had control of who he could and couldn't like. She let out a sad sigh. What was she thinking? She wouldn't be on this journey if she didn't care for him._

_End Flashback_

A splash of cold water snapped Misty back into reality. She stood up to face a giggling blue-haired coordinator and a Piplup in the water congratulating himself on an excellent execution of bubble beam. Misty glared and snapped, "What's the big idea Dawn?!?"

"To get you out of your trance of course!" she giggled, not being the least bit intimidated.

"By getting me soaking wet?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Dawn brushed her hair back, still giggling, while Misty turned and walked away.

"HEY WAIT!!! At least tell me WHY you were in that trance!!" yelled Dawn as she tried to catch up.

"Like I would tell you," Misty replied, speeding up from a walk to a jog.

"Come on I was only having a little fun! You can trust me!" Misty sighed. This was something she was trying to get off her chest since the day she first met Ash. But who could she tell? Certainly not her sisters or Brock and May was in the Johto region with her boyfriend Drew. At the time, Dawn seemed like the best option. Misty turned on her heel and faced Dawn with a cold stare.

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE!" Dawn nodded her head, anxiously awaiting what her fiery red-headed friend was going to say. Misty sighed and closed her eyes, mustering up her courage to continue. Finally, in a muffled voice she muttered, "I think I'm jealous of Annabelle." Dawn gave her a questioning look, clearly not understanding the obvious.

"Annabelle? You mean the nice and pretty Pokémon whisperer?"

"Yes, her," Misty replied bitterly.

"How come?"

"Because," Misty lowered her voice. "I think she likes Ash…" Before she could say another word, Dawn screeched, "OHHH and YOU like Ash?!?!?" she paused, and out of shock, she shouted, "YOU LIKE ASH!!!!!" loud enough to shake the surrounding forests.

Misty quickly clamped her hand over Dawn's big mouth and said, "I thought you said you can keep a secret!" Dawn shrugged out of guilt and after removing Misty's hand, she replied, "Heh, sorry." Misty sighed again and didn't feel much better even after telling someone her secret, not that it would be a secret for long if Dawn screamed it again.

"I'm heading back to the river," and Misty left Dawn screaming, "ALL RIGHT! AND DON'T WORRY I'LL HELP YOU GET ASH!!!"

"I highly doubt that," Misty muttered under her breath.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Brock when Dawn got back to their camp.

"I got her out of her trance," she said proudly.

"Well?" Brock questioned. "What was on her mind?"

Dawn opened her mouth eagerly, but only to leave it there with hesitation. "Uhh, I can't tell you." Brock looked at her with a concerned look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that either, it's a girl thing okay?"

"No, not okay. This could be serious Dawn. What if it's a medical condition?"

"Yeah Dawn," said Ash taking a break from his fifth meal. "It can't be THAT bad." Dawn looked back and forth between the two of them frantically and said, "It' nothing, it's nothing, just that Misty hates Annabelle."

"Why?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"Because, because, because Annabelle can read the minds of her Pokémon and-"

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Ash interrupted.

"Because Misty didn't want Annabelle finding out from her Pokémon that she's uhh going to drown Togepi!" she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. "Whoops."

"WHAT?! WHY?! WHEN?! WHERE?!" they both asked urgently.

"Uh, uh, uhh," Dawn stuttered.

"No time to waste!" said Brock to Ash. Ash nodded and the both of them went into the woods shouting "DON'T DO IT MISTY!!!!!"

"Oh boy," Dawn said running after them. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, they confronted Misty at the river.

"Hey guys what's…" Misty started before interrupted.

"Pikachu…" Ash panted to his loyal partner. "thunderbolt..."

"Whaa-what?" Misty started before being knocked to the ground by the electricity.

Brock quickly leapt on top of her and hissed "Where's Togepi?!?!"

"Brock get off me!" Misty strangled to get free.

Brock kept his grip firm.

"Where is it???"

"Brock get off her now!" Dawn screeched.

"Shes not going to kill Togepi while i'm holding her down!" he screamed back.

Dawn tried to lunge at him but Ash held her back. "Dawn don't you wanna save Togepi?"

"NO!!" she cried "Misty isn't going to kill Togepi!"

"Then why was she in the trance?!?!" Ash asked

"Because shes jealous of Annabelle! Don't you see Ash? SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This time the entire region shook.

_-'Snip-Chip'-_

* * *

**A/N:** You see that button there on the bottom that says review? CLICK IT OR MY PIKACHU SHALL FIND YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND EAT YOU!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
